Reset
by YongHee0104
Summary: Jungkook Sudah pergi. Dan Taehyung tidak dapat berbuat apapun. Yang Taehyung inginkan hanyalah, mengulang semuanya dari awal. Agar ia bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya pada Jungkook. VKook. DeathChara!Jungkook. YAOI. Typo(s). OOC. Angst.


Reset

.

VKook Story

.

Author : Elizabeth Lee

.

Warning : typo, OOC, Angst, DeathChara!

.

If you don't like, just read, don't bash

.

Don't You dare to copy this fanfiction WITHOUT my permission

* * *

Kosong.

Itu yang Taehyung rasakan sekarang.

Tidak ada yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang membuatnya tertawa seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang menggenggam tangannya seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang memeluknya lagi seperti dulu.

Semuanya berubah sejak kepergiannya. Meninggalkan berbagai kenangan manis dan juga pahit.

Ia melihatnya. Melihat Jungkook meregang nyawa di pelukannya. Merasakan tubuh Jungkook yang mendingin di pelukannya. Merasakan darah yang mengalir dari kening dan mulut Taehyung di tangannya. Merasakan genggaman Jungkook yang melemah. Merasakan jantungnya yang tidak lagi berdetak.

Taehyung merasakan semuanya. Rasa sakit yang sampai sekarang tidak ada yang bisa mengobatinya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hampir 1 bulan ini. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin mengulang semuanya. Mengulangnya agar ia bisa memperbaikinya.

Tapi dia tidak bisa.

Semuanya berawal karena rasa egoisnya. Pertengkaran terjadi hanya karena kesalah pahaman. Tapi rasa egois Taehyung sangat besar. Ia terus berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang terus mengejarnya.

Saat itu jalanan sedang ramai. Taehyung yang terus berjalan tidak memperdulikan Jungkook. Sampai di pinggir jalan, Taehyung mengikuti pejalan kaki lain yang ingin menyebrang. Namun, ketidak beruntungan sedang menghampiri Jungkook.

Saat Jungkook ingin menyebrang, lampu lalu lintas khusus pejalan kaki sudah menunjukkan lampu merah. Dan Jungkook harus merasakan tubuhnya tertabrak sebuh mobil dan terlempar babarapa meter karena mobil tadi melaju dengan cukup kencang.

Taehyung yang mendengar suara sesuatu yang tertabrak langsung membalikkan badannya. Ia terkejut. Tidak bisa bergerak. Bahkan ia seakan lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

Dihadapannya, Jungkook terbaring di jalan. Dengan tubuh yang berlumur darah.

Taehyung langsung berlari untuk menghampiri Jungkook dan memluknya. Berteriak kepada siapa saja untuk menelpon ambulans.

"Tae-Taehyung hyung…" Panggil Jungkook.

"Jangan banyak bergerak Kook. Sebentar lagi ambulans akan segera tiba. Tunggu sebentar lagi." Ujar Taehyung sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook perlahan.

"Tidak bisa." Jungkook mengambil nafas. "Maafkan aku hyung. A-Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menemanimu."

"Sshh… Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau akan tetap menemaniku. Kau harus menemaniku, Jungkook-ah…" Ujar Taehyung. Dia benar – benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"T-Tae hyung, jangan menangis. A-Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi. A-Aku, aku bersalah…"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak salah sayang. Maafkan aku…"

"A-Aku ingin kau berjanji hyung."

Taehyung terdiam mendengar kata – kata Jungkook.

"Ka-Kau, harus tetap bahagia. Sa-Saat peringatan 49 hariku, k-kau harus datang membawakan cincin pernikahan kita. Le-letakkan di sebelah guci a-abuku." Ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Jungkook-ah, jangan bicara begitu…" Balas Taehyung.

"B-berjanjilah, h-hyung…"

"Aku berjanji. Tapi kau harus tetap bertahan, sayang."

Jungkook masih tersenyum dengan lemah. Ia mulai menyentuh pipi Taehyung dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

"Saranghae, Taehyung hyung."

Dan Jungkook menutup matanya.

Taehyung hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak. Ia membuat kekasihnya harus mengalami hal seperti ini. Ia menyesali semuanya. Rasa egoisnya yang tidak ingin mendengarkan kata – kata Jungkook. Ia menyesali semuanya.

Taehyung hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Jungkok. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

* * *

Hari ini adalah peringatan kematian Taehyung yang ke-49 hari. Taehyung sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Penampilannya, pakaiannya, mentalnya, dan juga cincin pernikahan yang seharusnya dipakai oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung 3 bulan lagi.

Tapi semuanya sudah hilang. Harapan untuk menggandeng tangan Jungkook di depan altar. Mengucapkan janji suci mereka. Mencium Jungkook setelah janji suci mereka terucapkan.

Taehyung langsung tersenyum di depan cermin. Ia sudah siap untuk menemui Jungkook.

* * *

Taehyung sudah tiba di depan lemari yang digunakan untuk menyimpan guci abu Jungkook. Ia mulai membuka pintu lemari tersebut dengan kunci yang sudah ia pinjam sebelumnya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil kotak cincin pernikahan mereka dari saku celananya. Ia membuka kotak cincin tersebut dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia memasukkan kotak tersebut ke dalam lemari tanpa menutupnya. Meletakkannya di sebelah guci abu Jungkook.

Taehyung menutup pintu lemari itu dan menguncinya kembali. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap foto Jungkook yang diletakkan disana. Foto Jungkook bersama dirinya.

"Hey, Jungkookie. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik – baik sajakan disana?" Ujar Taehyung lalu tersenyum.

"Kau harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik disana. Karena mulai sekarang, aku juga akan menjalani hidupku dengan bahagia seperti katamu. Aku juga akan sering mengunjungimu. Kau tenang saja."

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang mengalir.

"Aku minta maaf Jungkook-ah. Aku benar – benar minta maaf. Kau jadi begini karena aku. Aku memang egois." Ujar Taehyung sambil menusap air matanya.

"Kau mau kan, memaafkanku?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Aku akan senang jika kau memaafkanku. Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjaga ayah dan ibumu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan mereka. Dan jangan lupa untuk terus melihat mereka dari sana, Jungkook-ah."

"Saranghae…"

Taehyung tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

'Kau harus berbahagia disana, Jungkook-ah. Saranghae.'

.

.

.

END


End file.
